warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cody
|pastaffie=ThunderClan (temporarily) |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Kittypet: |namesl=Cody |familyt=Kits: |familyl=Unknown kits |mentor=None |apps=None |livebooks=''Dawn'' |deadbooks=''None'' }} Cody is a plump tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes, soft muscles, and soft fur. History In the New Prophecy Arc ''Dawn :Cody is a kittypet who was trapped by the workfolk after she took off her collar and was mistaken for a forest cat. When Leafpaw is trapped in the Twoleg nest, Cody is in the neighboring cage. She encourages Leafpaw to cheer up and eat some food. The two cats become good friends and Cody shows her some of the other cats who have also been trapped: such as Mistyfoot, Brightheart, and Cloudtail. While talking to Cloudtail, she mentions that she knows Princess, Cloudtail's mother, and Smudge who had said a cat named Rusty used to live where she now lives and that he joined the wildcats in the Forest then asked Leafpaw about her father when she learns that Firestar has the same color coat as Rusty's. :Cody tries to bond with the workfolk, by purring and letting them stroke her. Leafpaw thinks she is mad, but Cody says that it can't hurt them. When a loner Coal is badly injured by the workfolk, Leafpaw instructs Cody to pass some cobwebs to him, so that he can stop the bleeding. Afterwards, Cody tells Leafpaw how impressed she was about how Leafpaw handled the situation. :When they finally escape, with the help of Graystripe and several other cats, she stays with ThunderClan temporarily. At first the clan is not pleased with having to share their prey with an extra cat, but Firestar explains that she cannot return to her housefolk until they can spare a patrol to escort her. Cody showed sympathy for Ferncloud when her kit died and told Leafpaw that she lost a litter too. When Leafpaw thinks they died, Cody quickly adds that the Twolegs took her kits away. She helps to nurse Birchkit while Ferncloud grieves over the loss of her daughter, Hollykit, and helps remove splinters from the ShadowClan kits, after their camp is destroyed by monsters. :When the four Clans leave, she tells Leafpaw that she is not suited for Clan life, and that she is much happier with her Twolegs. It is also noted that Birchkit asks where she will go once the Clans set out on the journey. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :She is mentioned in the Kittypet section. It says that she ran away from her Twolegs, intending to have some fun before returning home. However, she was caught by the construction crew who thought that she was a stray, since she wasn't wearing her collar at the time, and she is thrown into a cage. She befriended Leafpaw, and when they escaped, she went with her to ThunderClan. It is said that the wild life of a Clan cat wasn't for her, but she will always remember her friend Leafpaw. Character Pixels Family Members '''Kits': :Unidentified kits: Status Unknown Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Dawn characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Kittypet Category:Minor Character